Is it True Hitsugayakun?
by xXSennaXx
Summary: Momo Hinamori over hears a conversation between Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. Is Toshiro able to clear up her misunderstandings?


**haha,i'm on a HitsuHina rampage today :D Yeah...so...anyways...Review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT in ANY way own Bleach or it's characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love her."<em>

Those were the three words that replayed around Momo Hinamori's mind.

Toshiro Hitsugaya-her childhood friend-loved _her_; not Momo herself, but another woman, someone Momo didn't know.

Momo gnawed on her bottom lip wondering why he had fell for her; not only that, but why she wasn't informed. Weren't they best friends? If so, why had it felt like they were drifting apart? Was it because of her ex-captain; or was it because of what she's done?

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the lieutenant looked up at the painted white ceiling above her, and recalled the scene she saw not even an hour ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Say Tachiou, you happy to see Akahana-chan again?"<em>

_The tenth division Tachiou raised his head from his stack of paperwork to look at his strawberry blond lieutenant, "Why do you want to know?"_

_His lieutenant just grinned, "You use to like her right?"_

_Toshiro looked away and then down at his paperwork, "Uruse," he said without looking up._

"_Eh? You're so mean Tachiou!" she exclaimed._

"_I said uruse Matsumoto!"_

_Rangiku Matsumoto pouted and crossed her arms over her chest; then she sighed, "Come on Tachiou, answer me or I'll tell Momo-chan you like her!"_

_Toshiro shot her a glare, "You know we're just friends."_

"_Na-ah Tachiou!"_

"_Uruse Matsumoto."_

"_I really will tell her."_

_Momo knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but the next words that came out of Toshiro's mouth stopped her._

"_Fine," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I love her; Akahana-"_

_And that was when Momo fled the scene, not even bothering to hear the rest of his sentence._

* * *

><p>Now Momo lay on her bed, not able to get that scene out of her head.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She sat up immediately and said a brief-but kind-"Come in." But as soon as she said it she regretted it. There, standing in her doorway with a blank expression, was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya.

It was quiet with Toshiro studying Momo's expression while she stared at her hands clenched in her lap.

Then, suddenly, he was beside her. "Hinamori…" he said, barely above a whisper.

Momo looked up at him and smiled, or tried. Suddenly jumping up she said: "Oh! I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun! I'm just sitting her while-"

"Hinamori, did you hear me talking to Matsumoto?" he interrupted.

"E-Eh?"

"Did you?"

Momo fell quiet and looked down at her feet-which were suddenly interesting. She didn't know what to say; nor did she want to say anything.

"Hinamori!"

Momo looked up and squeaked, blushing a deep pink when she saw Toshiro's face a few mere inches away. She jumped back, only to be met with a wall.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her actions but brushed is aside; he was more concerned about what she's heard. "Hinamori, answer me. Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"I-Iie," she said quietly, looking away.

The young prodigy sighed and took a step closer to her; he knew she was lying.

"Don't lie Hinamori. What did you hear?"

Momo was quiet. What was she supposed to say? More though, why was Toshiro making a big deal of it? It wasn't her business who he loved; and it certainly wasn't his business if she knew or not…..okay, maybe it was. But that doesn't mean anything!

"I heard some…..stuff," she replied softly.

"Like what?"

"Just that…..you love Akahana-san," '_Whoever that is,' _she added in her thoughts shortly after.

Toshiro's blank expression didn't change but in his head he was cursing Matsumoto for making him come out and say that.

"Hinamori, it's not what-"

"No, no; it's alright. I'm fine. You're allowed to love who you want," she smiled sadly at him.

_Hinamori…_

"So, she's probably waiting for you now right? Well, get going!" she said, fake happy, as she reached to push him away. But before she could he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him, startled with wide eyes.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun, w-what-"

Before she could finish however Toshiro pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened way more than she ever thought she could. She was kissing Toshiro Hitsugaya, her childhood friend and more so…the person she loved. Although, she did not know she loved him until that very moment.

Slowly, Momo kissed him back, placing her arms around his neck (after he had let go of them) as he set his hands on her waist.

After a moment Momo pulled back and looked into his gorgeous aquamarine eyes, "Shiro-chan…what about Akahana-san?"

Toshiro sighed, "Hinamori, I know you don't know her and you're probably wondering what I feel for her right? Especially after this."

She slowly nodded.

"Akahana is a person I met a long time ago while you were at the Academy. She's no one that special to me really; at least how you think."

"T-Then why…"

Toshiro smiled at her, the corners of his lips turning up, "You left before I could finish my sentence. What I was saying was I love her; Akahana, but as a sister. For the longest time I thought that was how I felt about you; but after meeting Akahana I knew it was different."

"So…all this time?"

Toshiro hesitated, obviously having trouble admitting his feelings for the brown haired lieutenant. Instead of answering with words he silently nodded.

"I'm sorry for assuming things Shiro-chan," she said, hugging him.

Toshiro tried to glare at her but failed, "It's Hitsugaya-tachiou bed-wetter Momo!"

"Mou," she pouted, crossing her arms, "I don't do that anymore Shiro-chan! Stop calling me that!"

"Only if you'll stop calling me Shiro-chan."

"But it's cute! I'm not going to give it up!"

"Then you're stuck with Bed-wetter Momo," he smirked.

"Mou….."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Translations: <strong>** Iie- **_no _**Uruse-**_shut up _**Tachiou-**Captain

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**haha,sappyish ending much? i didn't really WANT it to be sappy so i had them teasing each other about their nicknames XD Please Review!


End file.
